hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 Eruption of Mount Saint Helens
The 2017 Eruption of Mount Saint Helens was a VEI 6 eruption that occured on August 1st, 2017. Prolouge On November 2nd, 2016, a magnitude 4.4 earthquake triggered a small ash cloud from St. Helens, signaling the end of a eight-year long hibernation. Mandatory evacuations were issued for a 25-mile radius surronding the volcano. However, seismic activity calmed afterward, and citizens were allowed to return. For the next 145 days, no abnormal signs of activity occured. But on March 27th, 2017, a second, 4.6 earthquake caused rocks to cascade down St. Helens's side, which would in turn, cause an ash cloud that was visible as far away as Seattle, Washington. Another mandatory evacuation was issued for the area. Eruption Pre-major eruption As April 1 progressed, seismographs indicated an unprecedented rise in the volcano's magma. Swelling of St. Helens was reported by many villagers, causing goverment officials to extend the evacuation radius to 50 miles. Not much happened till June 2nd, when increased Seismic Activity brought three miniscule explosions in the span of 30 minutes, triggered by 5.1, 5.6, and 4.8 earthquakes caused ash to lightly coat the volcano. Previously, fishers in Spirit Lake were allowed by local government agencies to fish, but the rising probability of an eruption made the government force fishers away from the lake. June 13th saw the first moderate eruption. An ash cloud 5 miles high coated Spirit Lake with ash. It could be seen as far away as Seattle and Boise. All citizens living within 75 miles of St. Helens were asked to move their belongings to safe shelters. Everyone listened. Three minor subsequent eruptions followed the big blast. After another quieter Two and a Half to Three Weeks, July 4th brought an explosion that sent lahars into Spirit Lake and the surronding forest. Magma was reported to be exceptionally unstable, and threatened to collapse the volcano. Seismograph information made scientists forecast an eruption rivaling the 1980 one. Washington government officals closed down all highways leading anywhere 100 miles within the area, except for Seattle and Tacoma roads. Eruption At 8:33 AM PST on August 1st, 2017, seismographs showed magma rising at a rate of 500 to 1,000 feet per minute. Starting at 9:01 AM, massive shaking was endured, followed by a landslide that buried the forest and caused a 200 foot megatsunami at Spirit Lake. An abrupt chunk of magma exploded out of the volcano, beginning the famed eruption. Fifteen pounds of pumice started to rain down on Washington, killing over 100 people. To make things even worse, Tropical Storm Fernanda, a freak tropical cyclone, made landfall near Eugene, Oregon. As Saint Helens spat out ash, it mixed with Fernanda's rain, causing lahars to rain down on Yakima, Spokane, Portland, Tacoma, Vancouver, WA, and Seattle, which would kill another 1,500 people and causing $70 billion 2017 USD to the area. The ash cloud was fueled by Fernanda to the southeast, reaching Salt Lake City by 1:25 PM MST, where it caused people to believe it was already night. Saint Helens ash killed 4,000 plants, 2,000 animals, and 1,500 humans. By about 6:30 PM CST, the cloud obscured Tulsa, and reached the Gulf of Mexico two hours later. Ash was reported as far away as Mexico City and Charlotte, NC. Much of the U.S. and Mexico was in ash, and some was ejected into the atmosphere, causing some global effects. Aftermath The eruption caused a global cooling worldwide. Temperatures fell nearly 20 degrees in some spots. Snow fell as far south as Tokyo and Miami, killing many flora and fauna. Another 500 people died of hypothermia. Massive cleanup projects were issued. Government officals cleaned up huge parts of the U.S. and Mexico, which took two months. Meanwhile, St. Helens continued to spray plumes frequently until August 20th, when activity abruptly ceased. Category:Future Events Category:Future Volcanic Eruptions Category:Future Volcanoes Category:Volcanoes Category:Hypothetical Volcanoes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Future disasters